swgalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Horus Loken
Horus Loken was a human male Jedi Master of the New Jedi Order during some it's darkest times. Loken was instrumental in the military protection of the New Jedi Order on Tython and was a close advisor to the Jedi Grandmaster Dagon Oparus. Loken was tasked with leading a Jedi Strike team to eliminate Silas Kicka the head of the Inquisitorious in 260 ABY but was killed when the mission went awry. History Born on Fondor in 214 ABY, Horus Loken was raised in a lower middle class family which was involved in the shipping and ship building industry, just as many were who lived on Fondor, Loken's parents lived well as did he, he achieved much of his personality from his father, though he was taken at an relatively late age of 7, Loken had developed characteristics and a maturity level which far surpassed many of the force sensitive children which were taken in the same year, the Jedi Order at the time was large and impressive boasting the title of "Protector of the Galactic Republic.", that however changed with the election of Sion as Jedi Grand Master, the Jedi Order became dormant and eventually fell from their duty as Protectors, sparking then-Supreme Chancellor Lok to issue Order 66 once again, but the order was never followed because the order had been changed per regulations of the Republic Constitution, though Loken and his master, Deril, a Zabrak male fled to the Outer Rim to one of the Jedi's many safe havens. On Iridionia, in the Jedi Order's enclave on the planet, Loken trained very hard under Deril, who was one of the foremost Jedi trainers at the time, he was well known through the Jedi Order as having numerous Jedi Padawans who advanced to the rank of Jedi Knight and two who even made it as far as Jedi Master. Loken never truly aspired to be a Jedi Master, he merely joined the Jedi Order because the Sith had never attempted to get him, nor did he truly care for the Sith Order's ideals and goals. Loken trained on Iridionia until he was 27, when he was 27 he took the Knight Trials and passed them, he was knights by his Master Deril and another Jedi Master who had fled to the Iridonian enclave. As a Knight, Loken was vastly successful in his assignments and missions, one of his first mission was the Mission to Lufta, a small village on Iridonia. There Loken successfully stopped a large group of gang members from destroying the village, there Loken earned his stripes as a well known member to defend against the odds; Loken continued missions alone and with his master until he was 32, in 246 ABY, Master Deril had passed away and Loken was left to fend on his own. Loken realized that he was basically alone on a hostile planet and sought to recruit force sensitive children into his small enclave, he was mildly successful. Of the 70 children he had discovered were force sensitive, 20 of them were eligible for proper Jedi training and Loken along with another Knight who had arrived weeks before Deril's death begun training the young ones; the Jedi Council received reports every few months on the progress of the Padawans and soon realized that Loken was becoming a true member of the Jedi Order, having taken on multiple apprentices. Loken was then rewarded with the title of Jedi Master and given an extreme degree of autonomy. Loken used this to his advantage. Now a Jedi Master, Loken continued to train at the Iridonian Enclave but he soon heard news of the Jedi's move to Tython, that was in 259 ABY. Loken quickly took all the Padawans and the two knights he had and rushed to Tython, wishing to preserve the small fragments of the Jedi Order that he held within his grasp. Loken had learned from officials on Iridonia that the Empire was issuing order to begin eliminating and hunting the Jedi once again, Loken swiftly returned to Tython to hear of Dagon Oparus's election as Jedi Grand Master, Loken was proud but unaware of the mans exploits as Loken was hidden and sheltered away from galactic events for a long time. Loken spent him time reviewing galactic events such as the creation of a Sith Empire, the rise of Aeaolen Kicka, the rise of the Kicka Family, the rise of the Kicka Empire, the Imperial-Chiss War, the Chiss-Mandalorian War, the Death of the Mandalores. Loken was entirely caught up by 260 ABY when he was chosen to lead a Jedi strike team to eliminate Silas Kicka, a new member to the Kicka Empire. On this mission, Horus was killed by the combined efforts of Xavier Storm, Mikalas Storm and Silas Kicka. Personality Horus is a man who is scarred by many battles and is extremely wise in the way he conducts himself, he makes sure that he is representative of the symbolic nature of the Jedi Order, though many consider him an outsider and a loner due to his nature to disappear off for months without letting anyone know. This was a trait which he developed from being trained on far flung worlds by his Master, Horus developed a rather "lone wolf" style personality to cope with the issues of being isolated and hunted. Though many see as kept and reserved, Horus is often serious and can be seen as gruff, but can also be an extremely caring and personal-able person. Though under the beard and solemn face is a man who is courageous and selfless, he'd willingly give his life to save anyone. Category:Jedi Characters